


Gift of Sunshine

by ColonelSoapScum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ignis is just smitten with Prompto always, M/M, Secret Santa Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelSoapScum/pseuds/ColonelSoapScum
Summary: Prompto desperately wanted to give a gift to Ignis; himself.





	Gift of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kwehlous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/gifts).



> A small fic for a (belated) FFXV Secret Santa exchange for the Sorrow and Bliss discord!! This is for Luma!

The eggs were sizzling in the pan, and Ignis watched them carefully. A perfect omelette was nothing short of that; perfection. Especially cooking for other people, Ignis wouldn't accept anything less. Once the eggs were solid enough he threw in the fillings as Prompto requested. Ham cubes, diced peppers and tomatoes and cheese, every single time.  Just as Ignis flipped the other side of the omelette on top of the fillings, he heard the door open and soon a very sweaty blonde walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Prompto, your shoes.” Ignis mentioned before returning his attention to the omelette, careful not to over cook it. He heard muffled music as Prompto came near. Ignis turned his head and nearly ran his nose into Prompto's.

 

“Whatcha making Iggy?” Prompto spoke loud, likely to overpower his own music.

 

Ignis frowned and pulled an ear bud out of Prompto's ear. “First of all, good morning, sunshine. Second, I'm making your omelette.”

 

“Really? Wow! Thanks Iggy!” Prompto grinned from ear to ear, one of those smiles that made Ignis want to melt into the radiance that came from him. He skirted around Ignis, and planted a kiss on his cheek before bouncing out of the kitchen to remove his running shoes.

 

Ignis had been dating Prompto for a few months only, however knowing him for much longer thanks to Noctis and Gladio. Their relationship was very much still in the early stage, and Ignis found himself flustered from time to time. Anything Prompto did Ignis found endearing. 

 

Breakfast was finished, and Ignis set down the plate of omelette and a glass of milk on the table for Prompto. And for himself, a cup of coffee and a plain bagel.

 

“Iggy, you didn't make an omelette for yourself?” Prompto arrived at the table with his hair wet, likely from a quick rinse in the sink. He sat down and began to dig into the meal right away.

 

“I am content with just this, thank you. You need a bigger meal, given you just had your morning run.” Ignis sat down with a tablet in his hands and picked up his mug. That was the best way to catch up on the news. 

 

“But you always said ‘Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so fill up!’” Prompto held his fork up, mimicking Ignis’ accent. 

 

Ignis cracked a smile, and a small chuckle. “I admit I have said that before.” He took a sip of his coffee and turned to his tablet reading the first headline. Another article about King Regis and his plan for the future.

 

Their meals were never silent, as Prompto usually talked about what he saw on his run. The old couple he met at the park bench, the dog he got to pet described in great detail. Ignis had to once again remind Prompto that they had no room for a dog in their small apartment, especially with the stray cat that was brought home one rainy night. Ignis was a good listener, and loved hearing Prompto’s stories. 

 

“... Oh and I have a gift for you, Iggy.”

 

Ignis glanced up from his tablet at the word ‘gift’ and looked at his boyfriend. 

 

“Gift?”

 

“Y-yeah! It’s something I have wanted to do for a while but…” Prompto trailed off and started to tap his foot nervously against the floor.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ignis set his tablet aside, giving Prompto his full attention. Prompto stood up and pushed his chair back quickly. Ignis was a tad worried, why would Prompto be acting this weird over a simple gift?

 

“Hold on. I-I gotta get it ready!” Prompto then disappeared down the hallway. “Just be patient, Iggy!!”

 

Ignis continued to stare down the hallway, not sure if he should interject. Instead, he stood up and started to clean up from breakfast. This soon turned into cleaning the entire kitchen, waiting for Prompto to reveal his gift. When he was finished, he looked out the kitchen window, seeing it start to snow. Maybe he and Prompto could take a walk later, given the wind wasn’t too cold. 

 

“Iggy, close your eyes and turn around until I say so.”

 

Prompto’s voice came from behind him, and Ignis did what he was told. He tried to hide the smile that was forming on his face, he always did this with gits. When he heard Prompto’s affirmation to do so, Ignis opened his eyes, and had to try and hide his immediate reaction. 

 

Prompto was naked, save for a collection of ribbons wrapped around his hips, and a rather large bow covering himself. Ignis bit his bottom lip, and held himself up with a hand on the counter beside him. Prompto was fidgeting again, obviously slightly embarrassed at what he was doing, but that didn't bother Ignis. Not even in the slightest. His boyfriend was beautiful, and Ignis cherished every moment of their intimacy. 

 

“I’m sorry this is out of the blue, I knew I wouldn’t do it if I thought about it too much but… I really wanted to do this for you.” Prompto looked at Ignis with those big violet eyes, and gave a smile that made Ignis want to melt.

 

“No.. never be sorry.” Ignis gathered himself together and walked towards the hallway and put his hands on Prompto’s soft, freckled cheeks. He gave Prompto a long kiss, and moved his hands down his pale arms. “I love everything about you. You know that, right?” Ignis’ voice was soft, leaning down to speak into Prompto’s ear as he started to plant kisses down his neck, and across his collar bone. 

 

“Y-yes, but-”

 

“No ‘but’s. You did this for me, now let me tell you how much I appreciate it.” Ignis let some space between the two of them, and took Prompto’s hand gently. They walked together to the bedroom, and Ignis turned on the light. Ignis wanted to be able to see Prompto as much as he could. Prompto sat down on the bed, and Ignis laid him down and hovered over his body. He was shivering.

 

“Are you doing okay?”

 

“Yes! I’m just a little cold…” Prompto was shaking for other reasons as well.

 

“Not long now.” 

 

Ignis began to kiss Prompto all over, starting at his cheeks. He voiced everything that he was doing as he touched a body part, so Prompto would never forget it.

 

“Your skin is so soft… your sun-kissed cheeks bright up the room always. Your collar bones distract me when you are wearing a low cut shirt, I want to rest my head on your chest as I fall asleep at my most vulnerable.” Ignis moved his hand to lightly pinch one of Prompto’s nipples between his thumb and index fingers, he could hear small sounds coming from Prompto’s mouth. “I love to play with these, and listen to your responses.” he continued to kiss down Prompto’s chest, and shifted his entire body down to straddle his legs.

 

“My favorite part of you aside from your eyes and smile..” Ignis ran his hands down the side of Prompto’s abdomen, and stopped on the stretch marks that littered his waist and hips. The extra amount of skin he had there, was somethings Ignis cherished over anything else. He replaced his hands with kisses all over, and stopped over the large ribbon that was going around Prompto’s hips. “This large bow… quite frankly, is in the way.” 

 

Ignis looked at Prompto, who had his eyes half lidded and mouth slightly open. This caused a grin on Ignis’ face as he tilted his head down to the bow, and grabbed one of the ends of the large bow with his teeth to pull it apart. Slowly, the bow came undone, revealing the ribbon wrapped around Prompto’s erect cock. Ignis could hear Prompto release a breath as the tension was released. 

 

“You did this all for me?” Ignis spoke softly after he let the ribbon drop onto Prompto’s legs. He sat up, looking at Prompto splayed out on the bed just for Ignis. He watched his boyfriend nod quickly.

 

“I did.”

 

“I’m very thankful, Prompto.” Ignis reached up and kissed Prompto on the lips before returning back down and began to lick the head of Prompto’s cock. “So thankful for you in my life.” he spoke between licks. “To be able to see your wonderful body as often as you will let me.” 

 

Ignis then enveloped his mouth around Prompto, ready to open the back of his throat. All Ignis could hear were the growing moans coming from Prompto, which only drove Ignis further to please Prompto, and only Prompto.


End file.
